Summers
by CherryRedLips
Summary: Cammie always visits her aunt in the summer. No spies. Multi-chapter. I am extremely terrible at summaries. Read? :) Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism appreciated. Enjoy:)**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Cammie Morgan had always spent her summer vacation in Virginia with her aunt Abby, and the summer before eighth grade, is no different.

* * *

As soon as the cab driver dropped her off, she could tell things had changed. First of all, the nosy old neighbors weren't peeking out the window like they normally would be. No, instead, there was a super HOT guy playing basketball in the driveway. Did she mention he was SHIRTLESS? With a SIX PACK? And that was REALLY TAN? And- okay, sorry got off track there... The other difference was that her aunt, who had sworn off men since Micheal Townsend broke her heart five years ago, stood smiling wildly with who could easily be described as Brad Pitts better looking twin by her side.

"Hey Squirt!" Abby chirped. Since when, exactly, did Abby CHIRP? Cammie wondered to herself.

"Hey Abby." Cammie said while pulling her aunt in for a bone crushing hug. "Who is this? My new uncle?" Cammie asked, teasingly. What she didn't expect was for her aunt to blush. Yes, that is correct: BLUSH.

Abby cleared her throat awkwardly,"Cammie this is our new neighbor, Joe Solomon." looks like Abby has a crush, Cammie thought to herself.

She then assumed her position of perfect niece,"Nice to meet you Mr, Solomon, I'm Cammie."

He shook her hand and then said," The pleasures mine. Zach!" he yelled to the boy playing basketball. When he jogged over Joe said," Cammie, this is my adoptive son Zach Goode."

"Hey." Zach spoke with a smooth voice.

"Hi." Cammie said. The adults carried on with the conversation although Cammie barley heard a word they said. She was too mesmerized by his emerald green eyes and the way his lush brown hair would fall into his eyes.

In that moment, she knew she was in love, though she would never admit it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think?**

**Cherryredlips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Now, don't expect me to update this often. this is just a small thank you to all of you that reviewed and favorited my story. I will update every 2-3 days. Oh and I just noticed that in the first chapter it says Micheal Townsend instead of Edward. Any who, ENJOY:**

* * *

SUMMER BEFORE JUNIOR YEAR:

Every summer since the summer they first met, Zach and Cammie had been best friends. Zach would be completely oblivious to the looks of pure adoration and love Cammie would involuntarily give him, while Cammie tried to shut out her feelings with the fear of loosing an amazing friendship.

* * *

Cammie was so excited to finally go back to Virginia. Her parents were always fighting back home and she honestly just wanted to get away from the noisy city and spend a nice, quiet summer with Abby and Zach. Zach-insert dreamy sigh. She was so in love with Zach that it was almost funny.

Zach had already had a lot of girlfriends. Was it pathetic for Cammie to be waiting for someone that she knew would never be hers?

Its not like she hadn't dated anyone, she really did try to get over Zach, her heart just wouldn't allow it! Josh had been really nice, but Cammie would always end up comparing the two. He broke up with her saying that he didn't want to be stuck in someone else's shadow.

As her taxi pulled up to the house Cammie thought, 'this year I'll tell Zach how I feel.' At least she thought that until she saw Zach outside.

Kissing another girl.

* * *

What? The last conversation Cammie had with Zach, he had been whining about how some girl had broken up with him because she was going away for the summer and didn't want to be tied down.

Maybe she had stayed? It didn't matter. Cammie wasn't going to tell him how she felt while his tongue was down someone else's throat. Cammie felt tears threatening to fall so she rushed inside, thankful that Zach had been to _busy_ to notice her.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she slid to the floor and let the tears run freely. Thats how Abby found her minutes later.

" Hey Squirt, whats wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I was finally going to tell him." Cammie mumbled. Abby had long ago figured out Cammie's feelings towards Zach, so she immediately knew what Cammie was talking about.

"And what stopped you ?" Abby prodded.

"Look for yourself."Cammie numbly pointed at the window. As Abby looked, her face went from calm to angry to sympathetic.

"Cammie, you could do so much better than him. He has a new girl at that house every week."

"But I don't want to do better. I've already tried to move on. My heart and brain won't work together. I know, I know he's a player. I know I'll end up hurt if I go out with him. I know it will probably ruin a wonderful friendship." She wailed.

Abby gave a small smile then said, " Well then, you better be prepared to fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, you guys made me smile :)**

**I noticed i haven't put up the disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Gallagher Girls series, Ally Carter does.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

ONE WEEK. It had been one week since Cammie had arrived and Zach still hadn't come over like he normally would.

Usually, on the day she got there, Zach would be waiting at Abby's house with junk food and a pile of movies to watch. They would spend the whole day together until he had to go home. Yet it had been one week, and he still hadn't come.

"Are you sure you told him I was coming?" Cammie desperately asked her aunt.

"What, and risk being punched by you? Yes Squirt, I'm sure I told him."

Cammie sighed. Zach had been outside with that girl every single day. Had he caught on that she had feelings for him? Or did he just not want to be friends with her anymore?

* * *

She wasn't sure.

Cammie was restless. She couldn't handle not knowing what was going to happen between her and Zach. She got off the couch were she had been mindlessly been watching some documentary on a suicidal artist, and headed to the door.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say to him but, thankfully, she had some time to think.

Joe had greeted her by pulling her in for a long hug and telling her to go on up to Zach's room, that he would be home shortly.

As Cammie walked up the steps towards her destination, she couldn't help but notice how the house looked exactly the same as when she had last been there. She thought the same thing about Zach's room, that is until she REALLY looked around and saw a box of condoms.

She felt broken and stupid. Stupid because he had always had many girlfriends it shouldn't have shocked her this much. She felt broken because she had always had hope that one day, he would be hers.

She heard someone clear their throat and spun around quickly.

There, stood Zach with his infamous smirk and said, "Hey Gallagher girl."

"Hey Zach." Que awkward pause. "So, what have you been up to?" Even though Cammie knew what he had been doing (sucking some girls face off) she wanted to hear it from him.

"Oh you know, nothing much." He lied. Cammie was heartbroken, they had always told each other everything, minus Cammie loving him obviously.

"Oh, thats cool, so, do you want to hang out or something?" Cammie asked him.

"Maybe some other time, I'm busy today."

"Oh thats nice, yeah some other time, I'll hold you to that." She said the last part jokingly but she was dead serious. She was determined to tell him how she felt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review? No? Okay. :'(**

**xoxo**

** .lips**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey:) know, i know some of you may be a little desperate for Zammie, this is a Zammie story, these things just take time. It might be two or three more chapters until you get some Zammie. Some of you want Josh to be in it but honestly, I'm just not a fan, don't worry, there most definitely will be DRAMA! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed, i smile like the Cheshire cat whenever I get one and they just make me so happy! Anyway... Enjoy:**

* * *

After the awkward conversation with Zach, Cammie headed home in a grumpy mood. Who wouldn't be if they just truly realized that the love of your life will never be with you?

Just as she was about to open the door, she sensed a presence and turned around. There, walking down the sidewalk stood a boy. He was a bit tall and skinny, the nerdy type of cute, especially with his thick glasses.

He noticed she had caught him starring and nervously said,"Hey."

"Hi," Cammie realized that he kept walking towards her aunts house and said,"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just walking to my friend house, she lives a block away." He seemed to be debating something internally before he finally stuttered out, "D-do you wa-nna come with me? This-s may sound k-kind of weird, b-but, my friends are always teasing-g me ab-bout not dating. You wouldn't really n-need to go o-out with me-e, j-just be my fake girlfriend be-because well, your really pretty and, well I'm rambling now, aren't I?" He finished out of breath.

Cammie thought about what he had just said. He seemed really nice and he had called her pretty, what else would she do all summer with Zach giving her the third degree? Finally, she answered, " Eh, sure why not, I have nothing better to do."

* * *

When they arrived at Jonas' friends house (she had learned his name on the walk there) they had already come up with a story of 'how they met':

_It was the day after she had arrived, she had gone to the store looking for a snack when she ran into him. Him, being the klutz he was accidentally knocked her down. He kept apologizing and asking what he could do to make it up to her. She had said he could make it up to her by taking her on a date. After there first date, they had so much fun and agreed to see each other again. _

Pretty good story huh? Jonas walked right into the house without even knocking. Cammie found herself in a modern living room. While she curiously looked around Jonas shouted, "Guys, I'm here!"

Before her appeared a group of teenagers her age. She saw a fierce girl that could very easily pass as an Egyptian goddess with her caramel skin and deep brown hair, a girl that looked like she should be on the cover of Vogue with her jet black hair and icy blue eyes, a very petite girl with blond hair and a sunburn, Zach, a guy that could pass for a Greek god with his muscular arms, and a preppy boy. WAIT, did that- was that?... ZACH!

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Cammie asked, her voice shaky.

"What am I doing here? Cammie, these are my friends, What the hell are you doing here?" he asked a little agitated. Well, that stung, he doesn't even want to see me, Cammie thought.

She realized Zach was waiting for an answer, "I'm here with Jonas, he's my boyfriend." With that, everyone in the room had there jaws on the floor, with the exception of the 'couple' of course.

* * *

**What did I say about the drama? And this is just the beginning!**

**xoxo**

** .lips**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since i last updated, life momentarily caught up to me and i couldn't get on the Internet. How about to make it up to you I... Update another chapter tomorrow? Yes? Okay! **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

After they explained 'how they met' everyone congratulated Jonas by joking that they were starting to worry that he might be gay (I have nothing against gay people. Many of my close friends are gay.) and patting him on the back. Only from experience, did Cammie recognize the forced smile on Liz's face.

Cammie couldn't help but notice that when Zach patted his back, Jonas flinched, almost as if it had hurt but, he then gave Zach a pleading look.

Weird.

After they officially introduced themselves; Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Preston, the group spent the rest of the day getting to know Cammie better and trying to keep the awkward silences to a minimum.

They might have failed... Greatly.

Zach kept on Glaring at Jonas, but for the most part stayed silent which was weird for Cammie because he was normally very talkative, at least with her.

Jonas kept pleading with his eyes for some unknown reason, at least to Cammie, the rest of the group seemed ready to break up a fight that was bound to happen any second know.

Liz kept trying to mask her face with an overly cheerful smile and Cammie knew, in that moment, that Jonas belonged with Liz. She knew exactly how painful it was to see the person you love with another girl.

When the tension in the room reached an all time high, Jonas asked Zach if he could talk to him.

Zach agreed rapidly and they stepped into the hallway.

"Zach, please let me explain I did-" Jonas was interrupted by Zach's angry voice.

"What the hell Jo? You know I've liked Cammie for a while now. How could you man, I thought we were friends!"

"I'm so sorry Zach, I honestly didn't know it was the same girl you would always talk about after summer!" Jonas pleaded.

"Yeah, well how many Cammie's do you know? You've ruined my plans of playing hard to get!" Fumed Zach.

"You know I was just trying to get Liz jealous! Come on Zach, your the one who gave me the idea in the first place. If I had known it was the same Cammie, I wouldn't have asked her out that day." Jonas said, sticking to his cover.

While the boys kept arguing, Cammie and Liz just sat there, frozen in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Wow. You know, I think i forgot the disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all :(**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

** .lips**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is my make-up chapter! I'm kind of sad, not a lot of reviews for the last chapter :( oh well.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

The whole group just sat there in complete shock for the rest of the conversation.

When the boys came back in the room 'man hugging' and chuckling, it was obvious they had made up. There banter ceased when they saw the rest of the group.

Their content features immediately turned stony as Zach stated, " You heard that, didn't you."

Cammie and Liz were both still frozen while Bex answered, "No duh dip-wad, China heard you!"

Liz was the first to unfreeze and asked Jonas if they could talk outside. Meanwhile Cammie was as still as a statue, with her jaw to the floor.

Five minutes later, Liz and Jonas walked into the house hand in hand, both with stupid grins and rosy cheeks. Liz cheerily said, "Turns out he liked me all along guys! Can you believe it?"

Finally, Macey noticed Cammie's frozen state and lightly tapped her. Cammie blinked. "Zach..." She wanted to, in that moment tell him everything he meant to her and how much she loved him, but she was speechless.

Zach took her silence the wrong way and stormed out of the house, door slamming behind him.

"DAMNIT!" Cammie angrily ranted. "Every damn time. Every damn time! Why does he have to be so impatient, so closed minded? If only he knew how much I love him. Why the hell does he make everything so damn complicated? How can he not see that I have been in love with the imbecile since I was thirteen freaking years old!"

* * *

"Cammie," Macey, clearly being the most experienced said, " If you really love him, you need to tell him. Like now, go!" And with that, Cammie was out the door, running at fast pace, to Zach's house.

Just as Cammie reached her street, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

* * *

Her mother.

Rachel ushered her daughter into her sisters house. She was being unusually sweet, and somehow, Cammie just knew something terrible was happening, and Zach was pushed back in her mind by all the possibilities of what could be wrong.

After all, its always calm before the storm.

* * *

**Ha! You didn't think i would get them together that quickly would you? I know, I am truly evil! Sorry, i take out my depression from not getting reviews on the chapters i write. **

**Moral of the rant, review if you want quicker Zammie.**

**xoxo**

**cherryredlips.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally Carter owns all.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Divorce.

Cammie's parents were getting a divorce.

Her dad ran off with his secretary.

She and her mom would be staying at her aunts house.

Her parents were getting a D-I-V-O-R-C-E.

As soon as her mother said this, she ran into her room.

_Try to think on the bright side,_Cammie thought as silent tears fell down her face.

_I have friends here._

_I'll get to go to school here._

_Zach is here._

As soon as she thought about him, Cammie jumped up and screeched, "Oh shit!" She needed to tell Zach how she felt about him.

If she went downstairs, she'd have to face her mom. She didn't feel like doing that.

A light bulb went off in Cammie's head as she looked at the window.

Sure, she was on the second floor. Yeah, she might get hurt. Did she care?

Not at all.

Maybe her mother forcing her to do gymnastics when she was younger would finally pay off, Cammie thought as she jumped.

She landed on her butt with an "Oomph!" Other than her sore behind, she was unharmed.

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently, tapping her foot. When Zach opened the door, /he stared at her with wide eyes. "What happened to you Cammie?"

That's when she realized how bad she must have looked: red puffy eyes, sweaty hair sticking to her forehead, a bit of dirt on her self. She also realized, that she didn't care how she looked around him. He had already seen her at her worst all those summers before. So she did the only logical thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

She felt as if every single cell in her body was about to explode .

And his mind was completely blank. Not one coherent thought could form in his head.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Cammie breathed, "Wow." As Zach lightly traced her lips with his fingers.

When Zach asked what was wrong again, Cammie told him.

About her dad.

About the divorce.

And about moving to Roseville.

Cammie had never seen Zach so happy.

* * *

**Hey guys :) thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Oh, and this is important: I'm going to be posting a new story soon, a bit before this one ends :( so i just wanted to let you know because if you enjoy my writing, more shall come.**

**Anywho, review? Please? ... Unless that sounds too desperate... okay, I'm babbling now so... yeah.**

**xoxo**

**cherryredlips.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, this is a sad, yet happy day. Today, i post the last Chapter in my very first story! I think I might cry! This is kin of sort of a terrible ending but, oh well.**

* * *

Epilogue:

Cammie and Zach ended up together. They were now officially a couple. They were now CammieandZach.

Abby and Joe got Married after Abby found out she was pregnant. Honestly, no one was shocked. There wedding was a small and intimate ceremony, simply beautiful.

Rachel and Matthew's divorce was officially settled in September, with Rachel having primary custody of Cammie.

They now lived in a small apartment only ten minutes away from Abby's house.

Matthew is still living in California with his secretary, its up to Cammie now when she will see him. Considering how she feels about his little affair, I doubt she will see him much at the start. But with time, she will forgive him.

Cammie is spending her senior year at Roseville High School with Bex, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Macey, and of course, Zach.

She and Zach both plan on going to college in Chicago. She will major in art and he will major in finances.

I wish I could tell you that they will live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset, or something else really cliché.

But I honestly can't because I am obviously not a fortune teller.

Cammie and Zach are happily and together now, after many years of unspoken love, isn't that enough for now? They seem to think so.

Its funny how Cammie thought that she and Zach would never be, yet, here they are now. Together. Always together.

* * *

**The end :'( . Oh how they grow up so fast! **

**Just to let you all know, i posted my new story yesterday, it is called 'These People' please check it out and tell me what you think! So, yeah.**

**xoxoxo**

**-cherryredlips.**


End file.
